


i regretti the spaghetti

by phloridas



Series: texting drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, but oh well, i saw ii yesterday and now i really miss them so this turned out a lot sadder than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: Dan misses Phil. Dan has some cheesy pasta.Not that much. But Phil helps him through it anyway.





	i regretti the spaghetti

**Dan:** i regretti the spaghetti

 **Phil:** did you have some pasta

 **Dan:** not that much

but more of god i’ve never felt sicker

 _More of…?_ The typo dimly registers somewhere in the back of Dan’s mind but it’s too damn early to do anything about it. Besides, Phil will get it. Even if he is so far away. Dan groans.

 **Phil:** :o

like me after the pizza

Dan can’t help it. Even with the storm clouds taking up a permanent residence in his head, something pricks at his heart and he bites his lip in something resembling a smile. Dan had _told_ Phil to stick it in the fridge, a large was far too big for the two of them. But of course he hadn’t listened.

 **Dan:** like you and the pizza i obvs wasn’t fully better

yh

but worse??

hardly slept

As if to punctuate his point, a throbbing pain begins somewhere behind his right eyebrow. Dan lets his phone fall to his chest before pulling his duvet tight and allowing the horrendousness of the morning wash over him. Fuck the gaming channel. It’s a miracle he can even pull himself together enough to send these semi-coherent texts.

Another wave crashes through his stomach (or maybe that’s his intestines?), leaving Dan gasping and grasping at his sheets with what little strength he can muster. _Why_ isn’t Phil here? It’s just not _fair._ Especially after all Dan had done after the pizza incident.

He almost ignores the next buzz of his phone but damn it, he’s desperate here.

 **Phil:** oh no that was the worst

 **Dan:** literally

Dan tosses his phone to Phil’s side, his energy for the day clearly spent. The emptiness of the room, of the entire flat, nudges at the corners of his brain until it engulfs him. Fucking _hell._ Has living with Phil somehow made Dan’s body cheese-averse too? What had he done to deserve this complete and utter betrayal?

(Well. Besides eating far too much alfredo sauce, apparently. But damn it, Dan was _hungry._ And lonely.)

He musters up their beached whale noise but the “ _Bruuuuuu_ ” drops like an anchor atop Dan’s myriad miseries. It’s too pathetic without a giggle and an answering call to accompany it.

Dan almost ignores his phone again the next time it vibrates. But it’s a longer buzz this time and it won’t _stop._ He flops his arm behind him with every intention to turn the stupid thing off...until he catches a glimpse of the contact photo filling his screen.

He answers with the pathetic whale noise again. Except now, it’s returned by the giggle and pathetic “ _Bruuuuuu_ ” that Dan was so sorely missing a few minutes ago. It may not clear any of the clouds obscuring his mind but it does help a bit. Sure, it’s barely registering somewhere in the deep recesses of his consciousness but it’s there.

And so is Phil now. (Well, sort of.)

“So it’s bad?” Phil asks, just above a whisper.

Dan sighs. “Yeah. I think it’s worse without you here. I mean, not to get all stupidly sappy, but...yeah.”

Phil whimpers sympathetically. “I wanna be there, you know I do. Is there anything I can do from here, though?”

That ever-present heaviness, Dan’s old friend, is crawling all over him despite his every effort to push it aside. He has Phil with him now so what right does he have to be upset?

“I...I dunno.” Yet another cramp rips through his stomach and Dan tenses himself, doing his best to mask his groan. “Can you just...ramble about something maybe? I don’t care what, I kinda just need the distraction.”

So Phil starts up a story about Kath and some tirade she had last night about Phil’s cousin Jessica, stretching and pulling the details until Kath is just a caricature of a disapproving aunt. Dan’s heart pulls near to breaking as it hits just how much he _misses_ Kath and all the Lesters and _god_ , does it hurt. But once the pain ebbs, a bit of that crushing heaviness is lifted.

Maybe giving into the hurt is just the thing he needs.

“I mean, it wouldn’t surprise me if she was a crack addict too, with the way my mum talked about...hey, is everything still alright?”

“Hmmm?” Had Dan been silent for too long? “I mean...yes and no? My body still hates me. But I guess your voice does kinda help.”

“You _guess?_ ”

“Shut up.”

Phil giggles, softer than Dan’s duvet and as fond as if he were right here. “I love you a lot, you know. I haven’t told you yet today but...yeah.”

“Phil, it’s barely 10 in the morning.” Dan sighs, a bit shaky. But there’s a soft smile pulling at his lips and a giggle petering out at the end of his breath that tell him things just might be okay.

A miracle, by this morning’s standards.

“I know.” You can _hear_ Phil’s smile. “But it’s true.”

“I love you too, bitch.”

They stay on the line only a little longer, until Dan forces Phil to go eat breakfast. “I’m not letting you miss Kathryn Lester pancakes for me. I’ll be fine. Thank you.” And with those last two words, the worst of the heaviness is lifted.

Maybe it’s not all gone. Maybe his stomach is still cramping a bit. But it’s enough to get Dan sitting up in bed, and considering making the trek to the kitchen for a glass of water. That wasn’t even an option an hour ago.

“I’m glad I could be here,” Phil merely answers.

When Dan finally hangs up, it’s with a real smile cutting across his face.

Maybe that fettuccine alfredo wasn’t a great idea last night. But talking to Phil today--and every other day these last eight and a half years--sure was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and as always you can follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/phloridas) and [Tumblr](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) @phloridas, where I'm still incredibly emo about seeing II last night and meeting some incredible people and overall having the time of my LIFE. But exciting news--to combat my post-show depression, I'm going to be writing 10 of these texting fics (based on Phil's video) and hopefully posting them every day! I'm super stoked about this so i hope at least a few of you are too! :D


End file.
